


dog days

by coldcupofwater



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23992816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldcupofwater/pseuds/coldcupofwater
Summary: mini series where rosa and elder fuck three different times in three different places. pre-everything.
Kudos: 4





	dog days

**Author's Note:**

> i think rosa deserves to fuck someone who’s not her husband. also since i saw like two joke posts where ppl called the elder bertha that’s what i’m calling her in this. as per usual i did not proofread. enjoy!

By no means was Bertha’s private office comfortable for such a task, but the convenience factor seemed to outweigh any such deterrents for either party. The budding elder is perched rather uncomfortably atop that desk she’s still growing accustomed to, leaning so far back that she is forced to support herself on her elbows. Her dress is hiked up far past her thighs, her legs spread obscenely wide apart allowing Rosa to snugly wedge herself between them.

She wasn’t typically this...messy and depraved when it came to her occasional relations with Rosa. But there was something about her today...something about the way she sauntered on into her office, something about the way her snarky comment on her borderline-obsessive organization habits rolled off her tongue, something about the way her gloved fingertips grazed the edge of her massive desk...it was all so unbelievably tantalizing to her today. Those gloves, of course, had been long since discarded. No use in wearing them when she’s knuckles-deep in Bertha's pussy, after all.

“I wonder,” Rosa begins, just slightly curling her fingers inside of her, “how many other wanton girls you’ve seduced here, in this very spot. I can’t be the only one, hm?” She drags that last ‘hm’ on for a few seconds longer than necessary as she simultaneously marvels at the extent to which Bertha reacts to her touch. She pushes her fingers in a bit deeper, her palm just barely grazing her purposefully neglected clit, which elicits from Bertha another a hitched gasp followed by a desperate buck of the hips; Rosa’s lips curl upwards, just slightly.

Bertha shakily shifts her weight onto one hand, careful as to not knock over any more trinkets or documents than she already had with her prior shifting, both on her own accord and at Rosa's bidding. Mustering up every ounce of sternness she still has in her body, she says, “D-don’t be ridiculous.” And she swears she has so much more to say, so much more scolding to do, but Rosa's palm comes into contact with her clit again, perhaps harder than before, and she stops almost abruptly to keep from letting loose an unfiltered moan. Immediately upon regaining herself, she continues, “What I don’t understand is why you seem so intent on...teasing me for so long.” Frustrated as she is, she can’t pretend to be too surprised. This was very typical of Rosa; working her body slowly, winding her up like a toy around her pretty little finger and holding her taut for as long as she saw fit, for as long as her writhing entertained her. It was cruel of her, Bertha thinks, but not out of the ordinary by any means.

Rosa appears quizzical for a brief moment, but the look disappears just as quickly as it comes, and a tender one quickly takes its place. Bertha's cheeks are beyond flushed at this point, and her chest rises and falls with every gentle yet enthusiastic pump from Rosa’s fingers, those glossy red lips of hers threatening to spill the secrets of their escapades into the large room. Rosa leans in, quietly, never taking her eyes off of her. “Oh, Bertha dear,” she coos, face mere inches above the elder’s. Her breath is warm and pleasantly sweet; it tickles Bertha's skin, but she’s too caught up in the ministrations of the hand between her legs to properly acknowledge it. “I take great pleasure in watching you fall apart.” Bertha doesn’t get a moment to process this before Rosa's lips are upon hers. It’s a surprisingly gentle exchange, a stark contrast to the sudden upward curl of her fingers inside of her, and she is thankful that the ensuing coarse moan bleeds only into Rosa’s eager mouth.

It doesn’t take long for that oh-so-familiar knot to build in her abdomen, growing hotter and tighter as Rosa continued working her fingers on her. Bertha’s grip on her dress tightens, and her eyes snap shut as her hips instinctively buck into Rosa’s hand in a desperate attempt for just enough friction to drive her over the edge. She breaks the kiss off abruptly, now a shaky, panting mess, and shoots her a particularly lusty glare. “Rosa…” she says, her voice still breathy and now completely void of that authoritative tone from earlier.

Rosa hums, a particularly sinister grin playing at her lips. “Just like so,” she says in a sing-song voice as her palm rubs her swollen clit again, gentle yet more intentionally than before.

And that was all it took to push her over the edge. She throws her head back, whimpering and shaking while the orgasm pulses through her in wave after unrelenting wave, all the while Rosa continues to finger fuck her through it all. The high ends as soon as it starts, and Bertha finds herself falling limp on the desk, only aware of her own breathing and the sound of her heart pounding heavily in her ears.

Eventually she hears shuffling from the other side of her desk, and glances back to see Rosa (when did she even pull out of her?), rising up with her gloves in one hand and guilty fingers positioned before her lips. Then she watches her bring them to her mouth and lick them, graciously, front and back, before slipping her gloves back on. Bertha cringes. “God, you’re terrible,” she says, finally sitting back up and scanning the floor for damage. She sighs inwardly. It was going to take quite some time to reorganize everything to her liking, she thinks.

Rosa giggles. “You wound me,” she replies, leaning into one of the mirrors on the wall and wiping away the smudges around her lips with the underside of her glove. “Well, my dear,” she stands up and saunters to the door, “it’s been fun as usual! I look forward to spending more time with you!” She adds the last part with a wink before slipping out of the office, leaving the elder alone once more.

Bertha sighs.


End file.
